Mixed
by GT'S Fantasy
Summary: 3 WAY CROSS OVER BETWEEN hOWL'S MOVING CASTLE FRUITS BASKET AND BEYBLADE.New characters Selina, Raven and Sakura get have some sort of gift they get transported from an ordinary world to an extra extraordinary world. Actually better than sounds. R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's moving castle, Fruits basket or Beyblade no matter how much I want to. I also don't own the characters Raven Moon and Selina Chan, my mates do and they're kindly lending them to me. But….

Claimer: I own Sakura Blossom, always loved the name Sakura so made I character with that name. If there are any new characters then me or my mates own them.

This fanfic is about stuff from the movie and the book so you might not get some of it if you haven't read the book. Just would like to say that Calcifersgirl's fanfic is awesome.

Read and review please! Sorry about talking so long now let the fic begin!

Sophie looked at Howl and smiled which he beatifically returned. Sophie couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have fallen in love, the eldest is never so lucky. She gazed adoringly at his blue eyes. After a long time she snapped out of it and went over to make breakfast.

"Let me do it, Sophie," said Howl.

"No howl, it's a woman's duty. Besides even if it wasn't I want to do it!"

Howl chuckled. Quite ironic that a woman like Sophie would think of thing's like women's duty, she was a more equality type of person if you exclude her thoughts about being the eldest.

They sat down to a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Markl came running down to the waft of food and started wolfing it down. His coming down had spoilt the peaceful atmosphere.

"Such atrocious manners Markl," she said sounding like the old woman she once was.

"Sorry Sophie," he said reducing the speed of eating, which changed Sophie's disapproving looks. Howl grinned.

Markl disappeared outside to see Martha. He called her Martha all the time now ever since he found out that Lettie wasn't really Lettie but Martha.

"So Sophie what do you want to do now?" asked Howl mischievously.

"Well.." said Sophie turning a slight shade of pink. "What do you do after living happily ever after? Or what do we do when we're living happily ever after? Oh I don't know!"

Howl blushed himself, "um..um we live happily ever after and we do this.." he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. They broke apart both feeling tingly inside.

"If I didn't know any better Howl Jenkins you don't know all that much you self!"

Kyo walked home knowing that Akito would be there waiting for him. He sighed miserably. But Akito wasn't what got him most it was Tohru. Why did she have to get herself in the middle of all this? Now her memory might get erased. Sure, she had got through to Akito the first time they properly spoke in that big house but he wasn't so sure Akito can except her knowledge this time.

It was that stupid new year zodiac banquet and it was Yuki's turn so quickly again for some reason, and he got hurt falling down the stage. Momiji for some reason called her and as usual trying to play hero she came running down there. Akito didn't like her seeing the banquet even if it was just the decorations or something. He was furious. Ever since then Yuki and Tohru have been close, really close. What happened to 'lets stay together always'? She wasn't going to think about him in any other way no matter how deeply he felt for her.

Kyo walked in the house to find no sign of Akito or anybody else for that matter. He searched the house yelling if anybody was home. Nobody replied.

Suddenly out of nowhere Shigure appeared, "HELLO KYO, you're probably wondering where everyone is, well most importantly where Akito is. Yuki

managed to talk Akito out of the whole erasing Tohru's memory thing so, Tohru and Yuki went out to a celebrate I think, basically they went out together."

It's confirmed then Tohru's going out with that DAMN RAT! She's forgotten me thought Kyo. Well at least Kagura likes me. Wait what am I thinking? Kagura? I'm supposed to be running away from her. She better not come here or I will absolutely lose it! Thought Kyo.

Kai loaded dranzer onto his ripper. He watched as dranzer span round and round on the ground, then at his command dranzer sped through the brick wall that ended the alley way he was in. The wall collapsed into millions of pieces. The alley way was dark, dirty and worst of all the foul odour. It stank of dustbins and rot. A cat appeared out of nowhere and crept onto Kai's shoulder. Cats seemed attracted to him somehow, maybe it was his darkness and their will to comfort him, or maybe it was the fact that he was alone, just like the cat. Either way Kai didn't seem to mind the cat he left it where it was and continued to train.

His blade zigzagged through the cans he had set up. It may seem like beginners training but Kai remembered when Hilary had told them to go back to the basics and it worked. Basics was one of the keys to victory, if you forgot them then you wouldn't be able to do more complicated moves. It was the technique he and the blade breakers had used, the technique he and Tyson had used. How he hated Tyson! He wasn't sure exactly why but he just loathed him. It was probably because Tyson had beaten Kai so many times. That was the reason Kai was training, why he wasn't training with the group, why he was training alone.

Kai heard a noise behind him but he chose to ignore it. But the sound was getting louder, it seemed to approach him quite quickly. Footsteps. He tried to block it out but that was impossible. He swivelled round reluctantly and gasped at the sight that met him.

"YOU!"

"That was an awesome movie!" commented Raven Moon.

"Tell me about it," agreed Selina Chan.

"Uh huh, but don't you think the book and the movie's quite different?" asked Sakura Blossom.

"Who cares! All I care about is that Howl is soooo hot!" exclaimed Raven.

"He's hot alright but he doesn't beat Kai," said Selina.

"Whatever you say, Selina but Kai's nothing compared to Howl." said Raven.

"Stop fighting you two, just be glad you don't have to fight over the guy you like. Okay we just watched Howl's Moving Castle, now it's back to my place staying up all night watching Fruits Basket," Sakura said explaining their schedule.

They walked to the bust stop and were just about to get on the bus home when Sakura's mobile rang. It vibrated as well while Sakura fished in her bag.

"Where is that stupid thing!" moaned Sakura.

Sakura answered her phone just as it was about to cut off.

"Hellooooooo."

The colour on Sakura's face drained as she spoke on the phone. She seemed upset about something. Tears poured down from her eyes no matter how much she tried to hold them back. Selina and Raven exchanged worried looks. They put their arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" asked Raven.

Sakura sniffed, "Nan is up at the hospital, she's had a heart attack."

"Oh" was all Selina could say.

Raven, Selina And Sakura journeyed to the hospital. Nearly all of Sakura's family were there. They all were outside the patients room as if waiting for Sakura to come. Sakura's mother came up to them.

She said, "we've all spoken to your grandma except you, she wants to speak you about something."

Sakura nodded and walked into the patients room, her friends hung back but she beckoned them to come in with her. They sat down in the chairs beside Sakura's grandma's bed. Sakura held onto the weak hand that belonged to her grandmother.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're here. I have to tell you something, I just wish I told you sooner."

"Oh grandma," cried Sakura with tears once again sprouted from her eyes.

"Don't cry Sakura. Be strong. All of you have a gift."

"Yeah right!" snorted Raven.

"Raven! Just listen. You all have a gift but you all have a top ability. The gifts are: sorcery, fighting as in martial arts and curses, also one of you posses the power of spirituality, by that I mean you have a special connection with creatures and are good at the sport of beyblading."

"Beyblading, sorcery, curses what are you talking about. Sure this stuff exists in anime but not in real life!" exclaimed a confused Selina.

"When your destiny comes your gifts will unravel themselves to you. I myself have had that kind of destiny and so have your grandmothers, Selina and Raven. Your grandmother, Raven went to the dark side but your grandmother's twin sister remained good. And Selina you're grandmother still lives with her power burning inside of her. Sakura our family has a curse and it might not concern you though as it only occurs certain individuals that posses powers like you. I love you Sakura and may my spirit be there to guide you." With that she became limp and Sakura's mother entered.

"NO!" yelled Sakura.

A bright light appeared and seemed to be coming from Sakura's grandmother. The light enveloped the girls but forced out Sakura's mother. Sakura's mother watched as the light disappeared so did the girls, disappearing into their warned destiny.

YAY! I finished the first chappie. If you want me to carry on then review and tell me. Even if you hate it let me know. I promise my fanfic will get a lot more interesting.


	2. In a whole new world

****

Chapter two: In a whole new world.

Thanks to Howl's Little Heaven for my first review on this fanfic, and she's the one that owns Raven Moon, You are the best. I dedicate this chapter to her and to all the girls out there who have fallen for an anime character. But can the rest of you READ AND REVIEW! It makes me happy!

Special thanks to Selina Chan and spirit demon Goddess for reviewing. You guys are the best!

Sophie examined the dress that Howl had bought her for the witches and wizards ball at the palace. The invitation arrived this morning just after Markl had gone out. Such short notice had made Sophie not want to go, but now she was no longer old Howl had a rather persuasive touch. It was a midnight blue dress that sparkled in the light. It was a full length one with matching midnight blue roses sewn onto the hem. There was only one word to describe this magnificent dress. Beautiful. She put it on and peered at her reflection in the mirror which stared back at her. The dress went well with her silvery grey hair, and the darkness of the dress made her chocolate eyes seem bright and aware.

Howl appeared out of nowhere and put his arms around her waist and burying his face into her hair. She shrugged him off and led him to the door. They exited through the Kingsbury door and into the cold, moonless light.

Sophie shivered as the ferocious winds tried to bite her, so Howl put an arm around her protectively. They walked side by side into the grand palace and into the grand ball. There were decorations of all sorts, but what caught their eyes the most was the massive, glass chandelier dangling at the centre of the room. Lots of people, or should I say witches and wizards were dancing already, while others were enjoying the wonderful delights called food graciously. Howl led Sophie onto the dance floor and slowed danced with her.

"I wish I didn't have to come here! My name was supposed to be blackened so I wouldn't have to attend to these kind of kingly celebrations," complained Howl. "But I guess I shouldn't moan too much when I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Too right!" agreed Sophie sounding like an old woman she was once familiar with, but then suddenly blush as realisation came over her, knowing she just agreed she was beautiful. But that was not the only thing making her heart flutter but the way Howl uses his words about her. "Oh gosh!" she thought, feeling a mixture of emotions.

A faster number boomed around the room. Howl whirled Sophie round and round. Howl felt it was the right moment. They were having fun and there's no better time like the present. He felt his pocket just to make sure the small box was there. No matter how much he disliked the King's events he couldn't deny how this one was helping him.

"Sophie.." he said. She answered by gazing adoringly. "Will you-" he broke off as a bright light appeared in front of him and ended with a loud crash.

It was slightly smoky where the light had been. It cleared to reveal a figure on the floor moaning in pain. Howl stepped forward with Sophie right behind him. He stared at the figure on the floor and saw a young girl with black, extremely well the only way to describe it is curly bushy hair. The girl looked up and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Howl.

"Huh. OH MY GOD! You're Howl but that's impossible!"

Kyo sighed. Another boring day as usual. He wondered what Yuki had said to Akito to persuade him not to erase Tohru's memory. He rolled over trying to get to sleep but it seemed impossible. He had to forget about Tohru and get on with his life. He didn't need anyone before so he didn't need anyone now! If only that was true! Maybe things would be better when he woke up in the morning, maybe this would all turn out to be a dream. If he knew how wrong he was.

Akito walked through the woods. It was dark, cold and raining. The drops of rain slithered down the tree leaves. He just walked, getting drenched by the rain but he didn't care. Getting out of the rain seemed so trivial to him. It was the same scenery when Kyo had revealed his true self to Tohru. It was exactly the same place. Akito sometimes liked to walk to get away from everything, to think. In a big house like the Sohma's you would expect there to be plenty of space to be on your own but for Akito that wasn't perfect enough.

He was about to sit down against a tree when a small shaft of light appeared over him. "What was this!" Akito thought. A girl tumble down from the trees. She landed on two feet but the shock from the fall caused her to buckle and fall in to Akito's surprised arms. Akito waited for the sound of him changing into an animal but it didn't come. Everyone thought he wasn't an animal from the zodiac or any sort of animal like the cursed, but they were wrong. Akito was cursed and always will be and part of the curse even though Akito was only the curse keeper, it still included him to be an animal to. He was a bit like Kyo, different yet the same. Not that he would ever tell Kyo that.

Akito stared down at the girl in his arm's, not that he had to look that down for the girl was tall, almost the same height as him. She quickly got out of his arms and blushed. She dusted herself then pulled her black hair into a tighter ponytail; She stared at Akito nervously and he stared back.

Akito broke the silence, " Who are you and how did here?"

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Blossom, what about you?"

He replied in a cocky tone, "you didn't answer my second question so why should I answer yours until you answer mine?"

"I answered one so you should answer one of mine. Besides a gentleman is supposed to introduce himself first but I introduced myself first so you should next."

Akito smiled amused, " I'm Akito Sohma."

"Pleased to meet you," said Sakura smiling holding out her hand which Akito shook. "I don't know how I got here. My grandma just died (she sniffed) and then this bright light appeared and I ended up here."

"Seems like you had some pain in your life just like me,

"Huh?"

"Lets get out of this rain. My house is near."

"What! I can't just go with you!"

"Why not!"

"Because.." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You could turn out to be a phsyco or something."

Akito seemed taken aback. No one had ever spoken like that to him before, but here was this girl questioning his authority. If only she knew who he really was. After giving it some thought Sakura decide to go to Akito's house, there was nothing she could lose. Was there?

Kai filled with anger. How dare he show his face after all that happened? Thought Kai. There he was standing right in front of Kai looking extremely smug. Kai groaned inwardly, he had enough on his plate without having to go through meeting someone from his family. It wouldn't matter if it was somebody from his family he actually liked, but he couldn't say the same for Voltaire Hiwatari. Kai's most hated grandfather. Kai glared at his grandfather trying to send as much hatred to him as he could. How he wished that a hole would appear and swallow his grandfather and get rid of him.

"What do you want!" asked Kai making no effort to be nice.

"Become MR tough guy now haven't you Kai?"

Kai just glared at Voltaire in reply.

He chuckled, "my my Kai you really hate me don't you, no reason you should."

"Isn't there? Perhaps my dear grandfather I should take you on a trip down memory lane?"

"No time Kai. I'm here on official business. I have a girl called Selina Chan in my custody"

"Am I supposed to care?" Kai said coldly.

"Yes, It will all come together sooner or later. I want you to come back to me Kai."

"What and be one of your experiments? No thanks!" declined Kai uninterestedly.

"It wasn't a question! If you don't come back Selina will suffer. You probably don't care about a complete stranger but let me tell you she is no stranger. She comes from another world and you may have heard of her grandmother, Alexandria Chan. Ring any bells so far Kai. Her grandmother and your other grandmother were good friends."

Suddenly it all came back to Kai. When he was young his mother told him a story about his grandmother and a person from another world. He also remembered the prophecy. The one when that woman's descendant would come to this world.

"I see you are remembering a bit Kai. Let me refresh your memory some more. Selina holds the key to unlock another dranzer but you do as well. Basically if you both have a dranzer you could combine the two to make an ultimate bit beast. Oh yeah, Kai we found your missing sister and she happens to be friends with Selina. If you don't come both your sister and Selina will face dire consequences," he explained maliciously.

"Why you!" fumed Kai

"ah ha ha. Be a could sport Kai and obey my rules or disater is just one call away," threatened Voltaire.

Unwillingly Kai stepped into Voltaire's black limousine. He thought his sister had been dead but turns out he was wrong. He could still be wrong but he wasn't taking any chances, you could never be sure when you were dealing with Voltaire.

Yay! I finished the second chapter. Remember Please review!


	3. Changes, shock and an unhappy bunny

**Chapter 3: Changes, Shock, and an unhappy bunny!**

I just want to say that I'm dedicating this chapter to Spirit Demon Goddess, who is awesome for reviewing me twice already. (Take the hint everybody and review!)

Oh yeah just want to say thanks to Howl's little heaven for reviewing me as well but Howl's little heaven you got to hurry up and finish writing your fanfic. She's a brill author by the way so when she bothers to finish and publish it you should read it!

Ok EVERYBODY WHO JUST EVEN CLICKS ON THIS FANFIC PLEASE TRY IT AND REVIEW! Thanks!

Raven got up, still transfixed. How could Howl be here? Where was here anyway? Everyone was staring at her. She gulped. How did she manage to get herself in these situations? She faced the only person she recognised. Howl.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Howl curiously.

Suddenly zoning back to her relaxed self she replied, "what do you mean, 'how do I know you?' Everyone knows you're Howl! You're the cute-" She stopped in mid sentence realising what she had begun to say.

Howl smirked, as usual another girl was falling for him. What he didn't know that being cute doesn't make a girl always fall for you.

"So whoever you are finish your sentence. Cute something was where you left us off and what is your name?"

"Umm I meant you're the cute, annoying guy in some movie. Yeah. That's right!" Mumbled Raven.

"I'm cute I agree but annoying, surely you must be joking?" Howl asked flattering himself.

Raven raised her eyebrows and Sophie whacked him gently on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" Howl exclaimed.

"Howl Jenkins stop being so full of yourself and spoil this lovely evening," tutted Sophie.

"But Sophie how can you say I am ruining this evening when this girl comes crashing down!"

Raven's eyes flashed. She hated people acusing of something that wasn't her fault. Sure she loved thinking up awesome and outrageous adventures, but it wasn't like she asked to come here. Not when Howl was acting like a pig. Was she being to harsh? No, at least Raven didn't think so.

Raven fumed, "Hey Howl it wasn't like I asked to come here. I am just as surprised as you are. Have some sympathy instead of being a coward and blaming a tinsy little incident like this on me!"

"I'm not. Ok instead of all this yitter yatter. Tell me from the start how you came here and what you know about me," Commanded Howl as gently as he could.

"Why should I? Now you start being nice. I could have broken something falling down," Raven said melodramatically.

"Just do what he asks because at the end of it, it's not going to help you or me if you don't," encouraged Sophie.

"That's true. Well make yourselves comfortable because I know a lot of things about Howl Jenkins a.k.a wizard Pendragon a.k.a ¼ .umm I forgot if there was anymore."

Howl looked bewildered, how did this girl know his other identity?

"So where do I start? Ok here's the deal me and my two mates went to the cinema¼ .. Actually I won't tell you that bit. My friend's grandmother just died but before she died she told us some stuff"

"What stuff?" interrupted Howl.

"Just stuff. You don't need to know. Anyway she died and there was all this bright light and next thing I knew I ended up here. Is that an explanation enough for you people?" Raven said a bit rudely.

"But how do you know about Howl?" probed Sophie.

"Arghhhhhh, I hate explanation. One of my mates she's the brainy one she can explain all this to you but where the hell is she? Um in my world considering this ain't my world, Howl is an anime character, a cartoon if you don't know what anime is," explained Raven rolling her eyes at the blank faces that were slowly disappearing.

Raven was about to continue when the ballroom doors burst open. In came running a small boy with brown hair. He skidded to a halt in front of Howl and tried to catch his breath. He glanced at Raven looked strangely at her then focused his attention back to Howl.

"Howl¼ " he rasped. "You have to come back to the castle now! There's something wrong with Calcifer and¼ .and.."

"Tell us on the way Markl. Come on lets go. We are needed," said Howl already conjuring up a wind.

Sophie, Markl and Howl started rising; they darted out of the room.

"Hey wait!" shouted Raven.

She scrambled out of the ballroom and out of the palace. She spotted the rest of them a little bit ahead of them. Raven wasn't ready to give up on Howl yet, besides she was completely stranded in this unknown world and the only way out of all this was probably Howl.

Raven was running but no way was running going to be enough to catch up with Howl. She thought of when Howl conjured up a wind in the movie and how he had done it just now. Maybe she could do the same? No such luck. How was she supposed to do? Raven started to get angry, she had always wanted an adventure but not this. Her blood was boiling, she was always one to get angry easily. She could only just see Howl know. This was another world she should be able to do something paranormal, especially 'cause this was a paranormal world.

She breathed. One more time. She asked for the wind to help her. The wind bit her cheeks. Useless. Raven felt her temper rising once again, but this time with her temper was the wind. Slowly her feet was being lifted on the ground. Raven became still unsure what to do next but she didn't have to. She was gliding to Howl's moving castle on an invisible wind cloud. Raven grinned she conjured up a wind but different to Howl's. She was going to arrive at the famous Howl's moving castle in style.

There was the famous Howl's moving castle, right in front of Raven. It looked so big, so jumbled, so scary. She gulped. Raven was about to knock on the door when it swung upon on the rusty hinges squeakily. She stepped inside the castle feeling uncomfortable. Raven walked up the creaky stairs at saw a distressed Howl over the grate, with Sophie and Markl behind her.

Nobody noticed her as she came closer to see what was coming. She looked over Howl's shoulder and saw something blue in Howl's hands. Calcifer. Without realising what she was doing she took Calcifer into her hands, reluctantly Howl let her take it.

"What happened?" whispered Raven.

"Who are you?" asked Markl.

"Raven. Markl tell me what happened?"

"The witch of the waste, we thought she was just an old woman know, stripped of her powers, but seems like it was just a cover. She put some spell on Calcifer putting him out. Howl can't revive him, and neither can Sophie.

Once again Raven felt anger but this time directed at the witch of the waste. She never liked the old woman. Raven lifted up Calcifer level with her face. Her searched him while she was still bubbling. She blew over him.

"I f I had powers I would say in the name of the wind free you of the spell that holds you. But I don't have no powers."

Feeling her hands burning she put Calcifer down. Raven groaned. She looked at Calcifer and noticed something had changed. The room was no longer cold and gloomy but warm and bright. Raven looked down at the grate and saw Calcifer was no longer blue but yellow, orange, red the colours of fire.

"How?" asked Howl. " How did you do it Raven?"

"Huh?"

"The only person that could break that spell is the witch of the waste or someone directly descended from her."

"Wait Howl. I didn't break that spell of Calcifer. And related to the witch of the waste, impossible. I don't even come from this world."

Everybody looked confused.

"If your not related then what is it? You can stay until we found out because you saved Calcifer." Howl said feeling confused.

**A/n: **Yay! Finally finished a section. Sorry it took me so long to update my Pc was broken. I have more to write but maybe this little bit will keep you guys happy for a while. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Makes me happy.


End file.
